Petronella Osgood
Origin Her father, Sergeant Tom Osgood regaled his daughters with stories of his adventures in UNIT (keeping out the classified or gory bits, of course), especially going on about the great, brilliant, heroic Doctor. Petronella (who insisted on always being called just Osgood, even by her family and friends) especially hung on every word. It inspired the already brilliant mind to go into science as a career, where she followed the ideals her father had her believe of the Doctor; kindness, compassion, fairness, and above all, patience. She held to those ideals in all she did, which drew the eye of Kate Stewart. With a good word from her mentor at DSDL, she was brought in as UNIT’s Scientific Advisor. She joined UNIT eagerly, as a civilian advisor rather than a soldier like her father. She wasn’t really built for fighting, and she abhorred violence. Good thing, then, that Kate had begun changing things. UNIT had become a peacekeeping initiative, with the UK branch at the forefront. It thrilled the young scientist to no end, even more so when she got to meet the legend himself: the Doctor. With the Doctor’s help, UNIT and a faction of Zygon refugees forged a treaties that allowed the aliens sanctuary on Earth. Osgood, alongside a Zygon replica of her (whom she dubbed her twin) held that peace through Operation Double. Keeping their identities secret from everyone, even the Doctor and Kate. Only the ‘Osgood twins’ knew which Osgood was which. They had it all sorted, making sure that only one Osgood was seen at a time… working hard to protect the world from Autons, Tengobushi, the Silents, Silurians, Daleks Sontarans, Cybermen… even ghosts… and anything else the universe (or other universes) could throw at them. That was until an incarnation of the Master, this time a woman, killed one of her. She felt it, felt the searing pain as her twin disintegrated, so far away, yet so close to heart. It drove her mad, that sudden silence in her mind. After years of living with her twin in her head, the absence was deafening. She didn’t even realise how it would affect her friends at UNIT… Kate, Sam, Josh… it must have broken their hearts to lose her, too. But she couldn’t stay. She fled, spending a year in isolation to grieve. When a rebellious faction of the Zygons tried to destroy the peace, however, Osgood realised it was time to come home. The Doctor brought her back, and she (along with Kate and the Doctor) restored the balance, earning a new Zygon twin from the rebel leader. Together, they returned to UNIT UK to protect the peace once more. Or at least until they’d done such a good job that the UK government decided to cut funding, which in turn suspended UNIT’s UK branch indefinitely. Kate transferred to Geneva to try fixing things, Colonel Shindi joining her. The Osgood twins transferred to North America. They had figured it would be temporary, after all, and the human Osgood knew people there. Captain Carter followed her, as her protector and friend. And Lieutenant Sam Bishop Just continued his globetrotting. It created a new paradigm, but one time adjusted them all to; even though they all waited hopefully for the time they could return home. Weaknesses * Asthma * Astigmatism * Mild Social Anxiety * OCD * Low self esteem * Naivety * Long list of phobias Skills & Strengths * Hyper-intelligence * Compassion * Empathy * Reasoning Category:Humans Category:Canon Category:Unified Intelligence Task Force (UNIT)